Divine Intervention
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: When Buffy kissed Spike, she never dreamed it would end like this. A post-Intervention B/S fic.
1. Default Chapter

A Buffy & Spike fiction | DIVINE INTERVENTION

Title: **Divine Intervention**  
Synopsis: When Buffy kissed Spike, she never dreamed it would end like this. A post-"Intervention" Buffy & Spike fiction.  
Note: There is a God! For all Buffy/Spike shippers out there, rejoice! I write immediately after an episode airs. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews, plus I don't get next week's previews (!), so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations :)   
Rating: G  
Date Written: Tuesday, 24 April, 2001 : 10:00:00 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Click [][2]here for more.   
Characters in play: Buffy Dawn Giles Spike   
**  
  
  
part one.  
**  
"...What you did for me and Dawn, that was real... And I'll never forget it..."  
  
Spike sat on the concrete slab, still in major pain all over from Glory's torture. His hair was messed up, eyes swollen shut, blood clotted on his face and body. He could barely open his eyes but he was still staring at the door of his crypt after Buffy left, wishing that he could have said something more.   
  
"...And my robot?.."  
  
_Buffy kissed me, she really kissed me_, his jaw-dropped and he wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. Am I dreaming? Spike could hardly believe what happened. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore, he thought.   
  
After all these years of getting his nose punched, he finally got some appreciation from the Slayer, sealed with a kiss! His efforts were finally rewarded and the tiniest ray of hope left in him was finally shining its light. It felt like being reborn for the second time. A smile forming in his swollen mouth started to appear.   
  
_How I wished for so long_, Spike mused. The Buffy robot was not as good as the real one. Definitely not a replacement for the one true thing, although it's not bad for starters, he thought. I could program it to do the wild things I dreamed about, think about, and to say the words I've been longing to hear. Too bad it was destroyed.   
  
_How I wished for you today_. Spike savored once again the last minute Buffy was there. It was the happiest day of his unlife. Even greater than a thousand moments with Dru put together. _That kiss... what does it mean? Can I visit her again? Get invited in her house? Hang-out at the Magic Box_? He could no longer contain his feelings, he wanted to go after Buffy, to see her again, kiss her again, but his injured condition prevented him from doing so. Instead, he slowly went to his bed and rested for the remainder of the day.   
  
"Tomorrow... I will see Buffy, tomorow..." said Spike dreamily, as he slowly closed his eyes.   
  
  
**  
part two.**  
  
Buffy walked past the cemetery after her visit to Spike. _Did I just kiss him_? Buffy felt Spike's blood on her lips. It was supposed to be a kiss of gratitude, a kiss of forgiveness. She didn't have kiss him on the lips though... but somehow she was drawn to him, why, she's not sure.   
  
_Was it a post-trauma thing? Was it the whole vision quest-give-forgive stuff that led her to open up? Was it for Spike redeeming himself? Or was it the simple fact that she no longer saw Spike as the enemy_?   
  
Only about a year ago she was all grossed out when she kissed Spike for the first time. "Spike lips! Lips of Spike!" she said after Willow reversed the love spell. Buffy had a strange feeling back then, but not as strange as today.   
  
_Kissing Spike was like... kissing.._. Buffy stopped dead. A pink tinged appeared in her cheeks. She suddenly realized what she was thinking; her hands cold, her knees weak, her heart beat faster. She pushed the thought aside.   
  
"...You can't deny it, there's something between us..."   
  
"Yes Spike, there's something between us," said Buffy, "but I'm not sure If I want to know what it is..." **  
  
  
  
part three.**  
  
"...Love. Give. Forgive. Risk the pain. It is your nature. Love will bring you to your gift..."  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her. She was glad to be back home after a tiresome day, both physically and mentally. Now that the whole Buffy robot thing was over and after the quest finally opened her mind, she was looking forward to talk to her family.   
  
She knew Dawn's secret was safe from Glory, they could go ahead and plan the next move, especially after they discovered Glory's mansion.   
  
Giles was sitting on a chair, apparently having dozed off while waiting for Buffy to come home. Buffy went to the kitchen to check for phone messages but there were none. She pressed the caller ID list and there was a caller who's name read _unavailable_ and listed a phone number unfamiliar to her.   
  
She went upstairs and checked on Dawn. Her younger sister was fast asleep, probably because of the book she was reading. _A book report_, Buffy figured. _Dear little sister, if you only knew what I've been through. All this madness going around. I'm supposed to have all the answers to my questions. I'm supposed to have this gift... but it's not that simple_, Buffy thought, _The world may surprise us yet_.   
  
She took the book away from Dawn and quietly placed it on the side table. Something fell off, Buffy picked it up. It was an earring.   
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed/I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody/Misere Mani, Forevermore/The Gnosis, Divine Intervention. Visit [][3]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [3]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net



	2. Pure and Precious

A Buffy & Spike fiction | PURE

Title: **Pure and Precious**  
Synopsis: Can Buffy's friends accept Spike into their circle once again?  
Note: A continuation of Divine Intervention. I write immediately after an episode airs. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews, so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations :)   
Rating: PG  
Date Written: Friday, 27 April, 2001 : 10:26 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Click [][2]here for more.   
Characters in play: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Dawn Tara Giles Spike   
**  
  
  
****part four.****  
**  
Anya looked pensive as she searched her end table. She opened each drawer, browsed through its contents, and closed it in frustration. She moved to the bed and scrambled the sheets and pillows, tossing them around.   
  
"Xander, have you seen my earrings?" she said finally.   
  
"What?" replied Xander, preoccupied with getting his shirt on. Buffy called them to her house to have an emergency meeting about a certain exiled god who's currently in town.   
  
"My earrings! I put them here yesterday," said Anya, starting to get whiny.   
  
"Just look for them later okay? We don't want to be late again," he said waiting at the door.   
  
Anya finally gave up. She'd looked for them everywhere but somehow they had just...disappeared. She grabbed her coat and walked towards the door.   
  
"Don't worry, they'll will turn up somewhere," reassured Xander as he closed the door behind them.   
  
  
***  
  
Dawn slipped Anya's earrings in her drawers. She marvelled that she got away with it easily, without anybody noticing it. A pair of earrings..._what's next_? she thought. She was getting used to it lately, first breaking and entering at the Magic Box, then _borrowing_ books from Willow & Tara, and now this. _The world may surprise us yet_... Dawn smiled.   
  
  
  
  
**part five.**  
  
Giles sat comfortably on the chair waiting for everybody to settle down. Tara and Willow sat side by side near the fireplace, while Xander and Anya, who came late, sat on far end of the couch. All of them were confused at the urgency of the call and wanted to know the reason behind it.   
  
Buffy was the first one to speak. "About yesterday, when we discovered Glory's apartment, we were'nt actually sure whether she knows about the key or not."   
  
"Yes, I was worried about that," said Giles. "We didn't get any answers from Spike. Did he tell you anything?"   
  
"That's why we're here, I just want to let you know that there's nothing to worry about. The Key's identity is safe. Glory doesn't know who it is," said Buffy in a calm voice.   
  
"So, that old rascal didn't spill the beans after all?" said Xander in disbelief. He had to agree, Spike did suffer a hell of a beating from Glory, but he was willing to bet the vampire only did it to impress Buffy in his own twisted way.   
  
"Did he ask you for money?" asked Anya.  
  
"Money?" said Buffy.   
  
"You know, a reward for not telling Glory who the Key is?"  
  
"No," Buffy chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
"How about sexual favors?" Anya asked again.  
  
"No!" Buffy answered flatly.  
  
"What Anya was trying to say is," Willow started to speak, "Spike is acting weird lately. You know, his obsession and stuffs, plus the stalking..."  
  
"We can't trust him," Tara blurted out.  
  
Buffy didn't express the same opinion as the rest of her friends about Spike, and her face showed the dissent. She was confused about whether to tell them what happened yesterday at Spike's crypt. "Look guys, there is one more thing I have to tell you," Buffy considered this for a minute. "Spike-"   
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
  
**part six.**  
  
Giles started to wonder what other significant thing Buffy wanted to say was. The Key was safe. Spike didn't tell Glory about it. He didn't ask for any money or...favors. What was missing? They heard Buffy open the door and say, almost in a whisper, "Come on in...". They wondered who Buffy's visitor was that she had to invite in during an important meeting. The mystery was soon solved.   
  
Buffy returned with a concerned look on her face. She didn't say anything, only stood there looking at everyone. Her friends and Giles waited for her to speak. Finally, Buffy's visitor walked carefully behind her. His left eye still completely swollen shut, several small cuts on his face, and still nursing a broken rib.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Xander angrily and started to stand up, Giles not far behind.  
  
"Careful mate," said Spike, "you don't want to further damage the goods, do you?"  
  
"You have a hell of a lot of nerve to show up here," said Giles indignantly.   
  
"Giles, Xander," said Buffy, "Let me explain."  
  
Spike smirked. Willow approached Giles to calm him down. Anya clutched Xander's arm and pulled him back down to the couch. Buffy paused, finding this is harder than she thought it would be. She didn't expect that strong a reaction from her friends. Well, that wasn't quite true. She knew they wouldn't understand Spike's presence in her house, or in their lives.   
  
Spike was their enemy. He still was and always would be. He'd done too much damage to even consider him otherwise. True, he helped them out last year but that's because of the chip, or a monetary reward, not because of his good nature.   
  
"Spike, for reasons I am not going to get in to right now, can be trusted," said Buffy carefully.   
  
"Reasons you can't get in to?" asked Willow, not sure whether she followed Buffy. Confusion was evident in the faces of all Buffy's friends.   
  
"Trust me on this," said Buffy. She could not fully explain what happened. She didn't know if it was becuase she didn't want to share their moment yesterday, or if she was afraid that if she did, they wouldn't understand. All she knew was that Spike had shown compassion and deserved a second chance.   
  
Spike moved beside Buffy and stopped. "Look, I came here because I wanted to help," he said sincerely.   
  
Giles and the rest did not say anything. It was a matter of trust. Trust Buffy's judgement. Trust that she was doing this because of some reason. But trust Spike? They knew Buffy wouldn't do anything that might jeopardize their safety. But what could have caused that change in Spike's status, they weren't sure.   
  
"Glory's precious sidekicks abducted me because they thought I was the Key," Spike started to speak. "But Glory knew otherwise. She knew that I wasn't. She knew because I was a vampire. The Key has to be pure. And I'm not."   
  
"Hmp. Now you're talking," said Xander sarcastically.  
  
Spike shot a glance at Xander and continued talking, "I think it's a matter of time before she finds out who the Key is."  
  
"The Key has to be pure..." whispered Giles.  
  
***  
  


Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed/I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody/Misere Mani, Forevermore/The Gnosis, Divine Intervention/Pure&Precious. Visit [][3]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [3]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net



End file.
